Hujan Kemarin
by SherrynaFoby18
Summary: "Kamu serius Ndri?" "Maaf" Tentang Sherryn yang benci dengan laut hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya menghilangkan rasa itu. Tapi tanpa disangka, Orang itu hilang. Secara tiba tiba.
1. Pendahuluan

"Kamu serius ndri?" Tanya Sherryn lirih dengan nafas yang tercekat . Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi, tetesan demi tetesan mengalir perlahan-lahan dari pipi mulusnya . Entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak kali ini , Sherryn sudah terjatuh di atas aspal yang basah karena memang saat ini hujan sedang mengguyur kota Jakarta . Seolah-olah hujan tau bagaimana penderitaan Sherryn.

"Sherryn?.. ka-kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Andrey berjongkok dan memandang wajah Sherryn yang kini menunduk lemah .

Apa Andrey pantas bertanya seperti itu setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat Sherryn sampai seperti ini?.

Sherryn diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Andrey yang bisa dibilang ' Tidak pantas'.

Sherryn mendongak dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Andrey yang masih terpaku , Kakinya ia paksakan bergerak walau rasanya lemas .

Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya . Menggeleng pelan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini. Apa ini nyata?.

Ya , sama seperti pertama kali Andrey menyatakan cintanya. Tempat yang sama , keadaan yang sama, waktu yang sama. Tapi, pernyataan yang berbeda menyakitkan.

Dan inilah Hujan kemarin

Happy ending ?


	2. Perkenalan :)

1.) Sherryna Stevany

*Biasa di panggil Sherryn :)

*Cantik? Banget

*Ganjen? Bukan Sherryn itu mah

*Tomboy? Uh Sherryn beud

* Tinggi? Iya dong , secara cewe-cewe Basketnya jago banget

*Banyak yang suka nggak? Jangan ditanya lagi, udah pasti itu !

*Ceria? Banget

*Galak? Iya sih apa lagi kalo cemburu :v bisa runtuh satu sekolahan(Abaikan ae kalo berlebihan)

*Kelas? 1 SMA

*Udah punya mantan? Tau deh ikutin aja ceritanya :v/

Lanjut

2.) Andrey Yohana

* Biasa di panggil Andri :)

*Ganteng nggak? Banget girlz

*Tinggi? Wuh jangan ditanya , tinggi mah pasti buat seorang Andrey secara termasuk 1 dari 3 cowo lain yang paling jago di sekolah

*Banyak yang suka? Orang ganteng pasti banyak yang suka dong

* Cuek? Iya apalagi kalo sama cewe ganjen :v

*Humoris? Iya sih kalo sama her best friends :D

*Tukang gombal? Andrey banget!

*Play boy? Bisa dibilang gitu

*Kelas? 2 SMA

*Berani sama kakak tingkat? Iya sih :v

*Suka bolos? Iya juga :v

*Punya mantan? Yang namanya Play boy pasti punya lah yawh :v

Next

3.) Varrel Potter

*Biasa di panggil Verrel atau Varrel :)

*kok namanya kaya film 'Harry Potter' yawh? Iya soalnya mamanya Varrel itu fans berat film Harry Potter . Jadi anaknya jadi korban deh:v.

*Ganteng? Iya banget !

*Tinggi? Iya anak basket looh . Termasuk 1 satu dari 3 orang yang paling jago main Basket .

Udah seginih aja ... See you next chap *


	3. Apa Ini Nyata? (Tetes 1)

"... Hiks.. Ka-kamu jahat ndri... Hiks u jahat..."Tangis Sherryn lirih dengan memukul-mukul boneka di depannya .

Ya, boneka beruang warna ungu pemberian Andrey di kala Sherryn ulang tahun.

"Kenapa... Kenapa ndri.. Kenapa kamu hianatin aku... Kenapa kamu boongin aku? Ha? Andrey! Jangan diem aja Jawab dong!!!!" Ujar Sherryn pada boneka di depannya.

Hatinya masih terasa sesak sejak kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana Andrey merobohkan semua pertahanan Sherryn. Kejadian dimana Andrey mematahkan hati Sherryn dengan mudah. Kejadian dimana Sherryn mengeluarkan semua air matanya. Air mata yang sudah lama slalu ia tahan, kini tlah berbondong-bondong keluar.

Sherryn hanya gadis biasa yang tak mudah mencintai. Ia hanya gadis yang tak mudah mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta, Ia gadis yang slalu bertahan untuk tidak menangis! . Tapi, Andrey tlah berhasil menghapus semua pernyataan itu. Ia membuat Sherryn jatuh cinta padanya, ia membuat Sherryn mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya, dan Ia membuat seorang Sherryn menjatuhkan banyak bulir air mata.

Membuat Sherryn menjadi muram .

Lihatlah wajah Sherryn sekarang, ini bukan Sherryn. Biasanya ia slalu menampakkan senyum hangatnya pada semua orang , dan kini... Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk tersenyum . Biasanya matanya slalu berbinar penuh kebahagiaan , dan kini... Matanya merah meneteskan banyak air mata kesedihan .

Benar-benar kacau!.

Hanya seorang Andrey yang mampu membuat Sherryn menangis seperti ini.

Ia menunduk mengingat segala masa lalunya . Masa lalu dimana Andrey memberi boneka beruang di saat ulang tahunnya.

Flash back

Pukul 16.00

Sherryn menidurkan dirinya di atas sofa terasnya. Memandangi bunga-bunga yang kini bermekaran layaknya hati Sherryn. Ya,besok adalah ulang tahun Sherryn.

Dimana Sherryn akan mengurangi usianya .Besok usianya menjadi 15 tahun.

Nddrrttt...ndrrrttt

Bunyi dering handphone Sherryn menyadarkan Sherryn dari pandangan takjubnya . Ia segera menyambar handphone nya dan membaca pesan yang tertera di layar handphone.

Entah apa yang di baca oleh Sherryn , senyum ceria dan mata berbinar langsung muncul dari wajah Sherryn.

Apa isi pesan itu?

Ia segera masuk dan berganti pakaian di kamarnya . Memilih pakaian terbaik yang akan ia pakai.

Tak lama , ia keluar dari kamar hanya mengunakan setelan pakaian yang terlihat sederhana .

Celana jeans dan baju putih panjang dengan warna hitam memutari pinggangnya.

Ia mengucir rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail.

Uhh walaupun sederhana tapi terlihat manis kan?.

Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah dan menyapa sang ayah.

"Pah, Sherryn pergi dulu ya.." Ujar Sherryn menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Loh, mau kemana Ryn?" Tanya ayah Sherryn sambil menoleh tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi .

"Emm... Ada janji ama Andrey pah.." Jawab Sherryn dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Oh.. Sama Andrey yah.. Ya udah sana pergi.." Balas ayah Sherryn tersenyum hangat.

'Semoga Andrey bisa menjaga hatimu Ryn.. Cuma Andrey yang bisa mbuat kamu sampe seceria ini... Dan papa harap , Andrey nggak membuat kamu menangis ..' Batin Ayah Sherryn tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya yang sedang dilanda asmara.

"Ya pah.. Daah, Sherryn pergi dulu" Ujar Sherryn sambil mengambil topi berwarna putih di gantungan dekat pintu.

Setelah itu , Ia langsung keluar dengan wajah ceria menunggu sang pujaan hati Andrey.

To :Andrey

From : Sherryn

Kak Andrey , nih Aku udah siap nunggu di depan rumah :) .

Pesan itu ia kirimkan .

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Andrey tengah memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan kaca dengan penampilan yang biasa saja , Namun terkesan pantas dikenakan tubuhnya.

Nddrrt...ndrrrttt...

Getaran handphone Andrey membuat Andrey menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri handphone nya dengan senyum tipis.

Ya , ia sudah menebak jika itu dari Sherryn.

Setelah membacanya , ia segera ke luar rumah dan menaiki motor hitam kesayangannya .

Memakai helm dan segala perlengkapan lainnya.

Brumm~~~~~Brumm~~~~

(Anggap itu suara motor yang sedang di gas:) )

15 menit kemudian :)

Sherryn yang melihat ada motor berhenti di depannya pun tersenyum manis .

Siapa lagi kalau bukan motor Andrey?

"Ayo naik" Ujar Andrey mengajak Sherryn untuk menaiki motor hitam kesayangannya .

Sherryn hanya mengangguk antusias dan langsung capcuz menaiki motor Andrey .

"O iya kak, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sherryn pada Andrey.

"Ada deh.. " Jawab Andrey .

"Huh..." Gumam Sherryn mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Andrey yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasih di belakangnya .

"Kok cemberut gitu sih?" Goda Andrey menoel-noel pipi chubby Sherryn.

"Au ah gelap" Jawab Sherryn yang ceritanya lagi ngambek :v.

"Cie marah...Digodain gitu aja marah... Kamu lucu deh." Ujar Andrey yang menambah kekesalan Sherryn dengan godaan nya ( lagi :v).

"Pa'an sih!" Jawab Sherryn ketus mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap sinis ke arah Andrey.

Sedangkan Andrey? Ia hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu lucu saat sedang mode ngambek ;).

"Iya iya... Kita mau ke tempat kesukaan aku ... Abis itu kita jalan- jalan ke taman malam aja ... Mau nggak?" Tanya Andrey menautkan alisnya menggoda Sherryn.

Ya , Sherryn suka sekali dengan taman malam. Banyak wahana yang begitu menantang untuknya.

Sherryn yang mendengar kata 'taman malam' pun langsung berbinar senang dan mengangguk antusias.(Ceritanya Ngambeknya ilang mba?:v.)

"Oke kita ke sana " Jawab Andrey sambil mengegas motornya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Nih Ryn kamu pake helm nya" Ujar Andrey menyodorkan helm berwarna biru ke arah blakang. Tapatnya ke arah Sherryn.

"Yupz"

Sherryn mengangguk dan langsung menyambar helmnya .

Tak lama , motor Andrey sudah berada di tengah-tengah kendaraan yang asyik berlalu lalang dengan keperluan masing-masing.

Andrey dan Sherryn tampak banyak berbincang dengan banyak pembicaraan tak penting.

Kini, mereka sudah sampai di depan Laut . What? Laut?.

"Loh kok kita kesini kak?" Tanya Sherryn dengan bingung atau lebih tepatnya pucat :(.

"Iya ini tempat kesukaan aku.." Jawab Andrey tersenyum hangat dan mebarik tangan Sherryn dengan lembut ke arah pantai.

Sherryn hanya diam di tempat tak mengikuti Andrey yang menarik tangannya .

Andrey yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Sherryn pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Sherryn yang tau maksud dari Andrey hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kok kakak ngajak aku kesini sih? Kakak kan udah tau aku takut sama laut.." Ujar Sherryn memandang Andrey yang kini masih tersenyum.

"Iya aku tau Ryn.. Nah maka dari itu , aku mau di ulang tahun kamu kali ini... Kamu jadi nggak takut lagi ama laut.." Jawab Andrey menjeda.

Sherryn memandang Andrey dengan wajah tak mudah dimengerti .

Setelah itu, Andrey melanjutkan perkataanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku nggak mau di saat aku nggak di samping kamu, kamu masih merasa takut..." Lanjut Andrey dengan tatapan sendu .

Sheeryn yang mendengar perkataan Andrey mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Nggak di samping kamu?'

"Udah lupain aja , ayo!" Seru Andrey menarik tangan Sherryn lagi.

Kini Sherryn mengikuti kemana Andrey membawanya pergi .

"Sini..." Ajak Andrey menepuk batu karang di sampingnya , mengisyararkan Sherryn untuk duduk di situ.

"Un" Angguk Sherryn dan berjalan mendekati Andrey.

"Loh kamu udah nggak takut?" Tanya Andrey bingung . Tadi bilang takut, tapi sekarang kok nurut?.

"Nggak, ngapain aku takut kalo ada kakak di samping aku.." Jawab Sherryn memandang Andrey penuh arti .

Andrey hanya tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan Sherryn memberi sebuah kekuatan lebih dalam diri Sherryn.

"Kak... Tolong jangan pernah tinggalin aku.. Aku udah saaayank banget ama Kakak... Jadi aku mohon kakak tetep di samping aku ya.." Ujar Sherryn memandang Andrey dengan tatapan meluap penuh cinta.

Andrey hanya tersenyum tipis. Kenapa ia tak menjawab perkataan Sherryn?

'Maafin aku harus bohongin kamu Ryn..' Batin Andrey merasa bersalah. Maaf ? Bohong? Apa yang bohong?.

Kini matahari telah terbenam perlahan mulai menampakkan gelapnya malam bertabur bintang.

"Udah Sunset nih.. Ayok kita ke taman malem" Ujar Andrey bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Sherryn pelan.

"Hm..." Gumam Sherryn .

"Kenapa?" Tanya Andrey.

"Nggak kok, nggak papa" Ujar Sherryn menggeleng pelan dan iku bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya udah yok.." Ajak Andrey.

Singkat time *""*

In Taman malam

"Kamu mau beli apa lagi?" Tanya Andrey pada Sherryn yang kini memegang sebauh lolipop berbentuk cinta .

"Emm..." Gumam Sherryn .

Pandangannya jatuh pada beruang besar berwarna ungu di sebuah kios berisikan boneka.

Andrey yang tau apa yang serang dilihat Sherryn pun segera menghampiri kios tersebut dan membelinya.

Tak lama , ia kembali dengan boneka beruang ungu di tangannya.

"Nih.." Ujar Andrey menyodorkan boneka itu pada Sherryn.

"I-ini buat aku kak?" Tanya Sherryn dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya iyalah , emang buat siapa lagi?" Jawab Andrey memutar matanya.

Sherryn langsung menyambar boneka itu dan memeluknya erat .

"Semoga boneka itu bisa menggantikan aku di saat sudah tak ada di sampingmu" Ujar Andrey yang langsung mengubah raut bahagia Sherryn menjadi bingung.

"Kakak hari ini kenapa sih? Ngomongnya suka aneh gitu ihh.." Ujar Sherryn sambil tertawa geli.

'Aku berharap bisa terus melihat senyum ceriamu ... Maaf jika aku membohongimu terus..' Batin Andrey.

"Ini udah jam 10 malem Ryn, pulang yok.." Ujar Andrey melirik ke arah jam tangan di lengannya.

"Oh iya , kok nggak kerasa ya kak udah malem banget.. Ya udah ayok pulang , papah pasti nyariin aku.." Jawab Sherryn .

Flashback off

Sherryn tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, Bolehkah waktu di ulang?

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih pakaian. Mau kemana?.

Pakaian yang ia pakai kali ini sama dengan pakaian saat ia mendapat boneka dari Andrey .

Ia keluar dai kamar dengan wajah muram , matanya masih merah dan ada garis hitam di bawahnya . Ia terpaksa tersenyum agar tak terlihat lemah , tapi semua orang juga akan tau bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"P-pah.. Sherryn pergi dulu .." Ujar Sherryn menghampiri ayahnya dengan langkah gontai seperti mayat hidup.

"Sherryn... Nggak usah dipikirin terus ya... Kamu harus kuat Ryn.." Jawab ayah Sherryn yang tau keadaan anaknya saat ini.

Darimana ia tau?.

Ya semalam Sherryn pulang dengan tangis yang tak berhenti dan baju yang basah. Sherryn langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan boneka dari Andrey. Ayahnya yang merasa ada yang aneh dari Sherryn pun masuk ke kamar Sherryn dan mengelus pelan rambut Sherryn yang terlihat berantakan. Perlahan Sherryn mulai menceritakan semua isi hatinya .

Back to now

Sherryn hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan ayahnya dan pergi ke luar rumah menggunakan motornya sendiri.

Kemana ia akan pergi?.

Laut, ya Laut.

Mengendarai motor dengan perasaan kacau sangat sulit bagi Sherryn . Hatinya tidak pernah sekacau ini sebelumya . Hari ini , Sherryn tidak berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya . Entah kenapa ia tak sanggup untuk sekolah dan melihat wajah Andrey.

Tak lama , Sherryn tiba di depan laut.

Kenangannya dengan Andrey kembali terulang, kini ia harus kuat tanpa Andrey.

Ia membuang rasa takut dengan laut dan bergerak menghampiri laut.

Mengajak laut bercerita tentang Andrey . Menyebutkan semua kekesalannya saat Andrey menggodanya . Menceritakan semua tingkah lucu Andrey yang membuatnya tertawa .

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam .

Sherryn bangkit dari duduknya dan menaiki motornya untuk pulang.

'Jika ini maumu aku akan pergi ' Batin Sherryn tersenyum tipis .

Sepulang di rumah, ia menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan mengotak atik Handphone nya .

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Di cari benang dan jarum untuk merajut kembali hubungan kita :)

#Bad_day:(

765 125 Bagikan

Fanie move on way

Ada yang lagi galau nih:D

FiRa Ra-Ra Cans

Ho-oh tumben si tomboy galau? Siapa tuh yang bisa mbuat tomboy kaya Sherryn galau?:3.

Daffa Gouzt Frost

Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Andrey entuh?:x @Andrey She Tamvans

Andrey she Tamvans

Pa'an sih lo Daf!

Raevan E-Xo Maniz abiz

Aduh Dhe Sherryn putuz nih ama Andrey? Ada peluang buat ngrebut nih :).

Fanie move on away

Di atas gue Kakak tingkat yang lagi kumat :D

FiRa Ra-Ra Cans

Yupz:)

Fanie move on away

Oh Galau gegara putus ama Kak Andrey toh! loh putus kenapa?:(

Daffa Goust Frost

Gegara Andrey selingkuh :v.

Fanie move on away

What! Eh kak , awas lo ya berani mainin perasaan sahabat gue

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Iya gue juga nggak terima! Siapa sih selingkuhannya?!

Daffa Goust Frost

Nih gue kasih tau sebagai temen terbaik Andrey :).

Selingkuhannya adalaaaahhh...

Fanie move on away

Cepet! Kalo nggak gue gibeng juga lo kak!

Daffa Goust Frost

Ya elah iya iya :v

@Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Deeva kekashi Andrey

Ada apa ya manggil-manggil gue?:)

Fanie move on away

Jangan sok-sok an nggak tau loh kak!

Deeva kekashi Andrey

Lah emang gue nggak tau :v

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Lo selingkuhannya kak Andrey kan ? :)*Senyum smirk

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Lha? Gue kan emang pacarnya dari dulu:v

Fanie move on away

Jangan sok nggak tau lo kak! Lo tau kan Sherryn itu pacarnya kak Andrey!

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Tau-_-, lagian si Sherryn cuma taruhannya gue ama yayank Andrey doang kok :v

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Taruhan? Maksudnya?

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Ya gitu gue ama Andrey taruhan kalo Andrey bisa ndapetin Sheryn dan ngehiantin Sherryn, gue mau tunangan ama dia :v.

Fanie move on away

Kenapa harus Sherryn yang lo mainin !!!!

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Ya gue nggak suka aja ngliat gayanya yang sok tomboy gitu :v

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Dia emang tomboy dari dulu kali ! Nggak kaya lo Cabe-cabean ! :(

Fanie move on away

Biar lebih seru panggil aja si Andrey brengsek itu!@Andrey she Tamvans

Andrey she Tamvans

Ada pa'an nih manggil gue segala :)

Fanie move on away

Roll ke atas

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

jadi bener ?@Andrey she Tamvans

Andrey she Tamvans

Iya :D

Fanie move on away

Gue otw rumah Andrey!

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Gue juga

Andrey she Tamvans

Mau pada ngapain?:) kangen ama gue ya?:D

Fanie move on Away

Gue udah bawa belati lo tinggal bawa gergaji aja Fir@ Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Siap!:)

Daffa Goust Frost

Widih! Turut berduka cita Ndrey :D kalo lo mati kan gue jadi kakak kelas paling cakep :)

Raevan E-xo maniz abiz

Sip gue dukung Fan,Fir,Daf @Fanie move on away @Fira Ra-Ra Cans @Daffa goust Frost

Varel Potter

Beralih ke gue aja Ryn.. Gue siap kok jadi pendamping curhat kamu :)@Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Iya kak :) ntar malem dateng ke cafe ya jam 7 :)

Varel Potter

Mau aku jemput nggak dhe?:)

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Boleh *

Varel Potter

Ya udah see you jam 7 sayank ya kakak *

Sherryna Stevany I ugly

Too kakak :)

Raevan E-xo Maniz abiz

Yah gue keduluan:(

Daffa Goust Frost

Gue juga :(

Fanie move on away

Cie udah gaet yang baru , langgeng yah jangan lupa Pjnya :D@Sherryna stevany I Ugly

Sherryna stevany I Ugly

Ok :)

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Hebat bat lo Ryn, Diputusin 1 cowo di rebutin 4 cogan :( ngiri gue ama lo :( Btw, langgeng ya :D @Sherryna stevany I Ugly

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Ok :)

Andrey She Tamvans

Semoga kamu dapetin yang terbaik ya :)

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Di atas gue siapa ya?:)

Fanie move on away

Gue juga nggak kenal Ryn :)

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Gue juga :)

Varel Potter

Lho, itu kan Andrey yank mantan kamu , masa kamu nggak inget baebh?@Sherryna Stevany I am Ugly

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

Nggak yank, aku kan cuma inget kamu seorang :)

Fanie move on away

Gas Poll terus!:D

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

@Andrey she Tamvans

Kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya :v

Andrey She Tamvans

Jagain Sherryn baik-baik ya Rel:)

Varel Potter

Always dong, Emangnya lo yang mainin hati cewe sampe segitunya :v* Sindir*

Fanie move on away

Huuuuuu!@ Andrey she Tamvans

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Whooooo !@Andrey she Tamvans

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly

:) masih bisa senyum kok tanpa kamu :D

Lainnya...

Sherryna Stevany I Ugly mengubah nama menjadi Sherryna Varrel Potter

Varrel potter mengubah nama menjadi Sherryna milik Varrel

Andrey She Tamvans

Senyumin aja :)

1045235Bagikan

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Senyumin tentang apa Yank?:)@Andrey she Tamvans

Andrey She Tamvans

Nggak kok :)@Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Ohh gitu :) @Andrey she Tamvans

Fanie move on away

'Senyumin aja' buat jadiannya Sherryn ama Kak Varrel :D @Sherryna Varrel Potter @Sherryn milik Farel

Sherryna Varrel Potter

Apa'an sih Fan :D @ Fanie move on away

Sherryn milik Varrel

Tenank Dedhe Sherryn udah jadi milik gue jadi nggak akan tersakiti lagi :)@Fanie move on away

Fanie move on away

Ok kak :D jangan sampe Sherryn nangis lagi ya :(

Sherryn milik Varrel

Iya dhe :)

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Ada yang ngrasa kesindir nggak ya :v @Andrey she Tamvans

Andrey she Tamvans

Fanie move on away

Dasar tukang mainin hati cewe lu kak!@ Andrey she Tamvans

Fira Ra-Ra Cans

Huh, iya jangan- jangan si Deeva Cabe juga lo mainin kak :v @Andrey She Tamvans @Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Deeva Kekashi Andrey

Wih nggak bakal dong ya kan yank?@ Andrey she Tamvans. Kok gue agak enek ya dengan lo manggil gue :v

Andrey she Tamvans

Lainnya ...

Sherryna Varrel Potter Bersama Sherryn milik Varrel .

Thanks for time ya Kak :)

853304Bagikan

Sherryn milik Varrel

Iya dhe, apa sih yang nggak buat kamu :)

Lainnya ...

Tbc :)

-Kamu jahat, Tapi percayalah. Aku masih Cinta. -

Comment?.

Thx.


	4. Pertama bertemu (tetes 2)

Nah mulai dari sini cerita Andrey dan Sherryn serta Varrel :). Bingung sama alurnya ? Baca dulu aja ntar juga faham :) .

Enjoy :D

Author

Senin Siang hari dengan mentari yang terus bersinar ikut serta menghiasi siang di SMA Harapan Bangsa 3 .

"Guys , kita mo kemana dulu nih? Kantin? Atau perpus?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan kuncir tengah dan topi putih yang sengaja dimiringkan. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah Sherryn.

Sherryna Stevany , nama yang agaknya tidak cocok untuk gadis tomboy ini . Nama panggilannya Sherryn atau bisa juga Ryn :).

"Kantin aja dah, gue laper nih " Jawab gadis di samping Sherryn dengan hijab segi empat berwarna putih . Yap, itu Fira teman sekaligus sahabat dari 1 lainnya .

Sherryn hanya mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah samping kanannya . Dimana ada gadis yang sibuk sendiri dengan Make up nya . Sherryn yang melihat itu berdecak sebal. Hih, ni anak dandan mulu ! .

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, gadis itu adalah sahabatnya . Fani, ya Fani . Gadis yang kalo teriak paling cempreng and kalo dandan seabad sendiri . Ganjen nggak ya?. Nggak sih ya , tapi dikit-dikit dah :v.

"Ck, Fan lo tuh dandan mulu sih! Malu tau diliatin orang !" Kesal Sherryn pada Fani .

Fani yang mendengar kekesalan sahabatnya itu menghela nafas panjang dan menutup make up nya . Menoleh dan menatap ke arah Sherryn yang terlihat datar.

"Apa lo liatin gue ?" Tanya Sherryn agak sewot dengan Fani yang hanya menatapnya dan tak menjawab kekesalannya.

"Huh Gini ya Princess Tomboy, Gue itu harus selalu tampil cantik cetar membahana biar yayank Diqi ku itu seneng punya pacar kaya aku ..." Jawab Sherryn sambil kedip-kedip tidak jelas membayangkan wajah Sang pujaan Hati Diqi.

Sherryn yang mendengarnya memasang wajah mengejek ."Hidih, dia malahan bisa Il-feel tau ama lo!" Ejeknya pada Fani.

Fani yang mendengarnya pun langsung marah dan berniat memukul Sherry. Eh ,Sherrynnya udah kabur duluan.

Ia pun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengejar Sherryn sebelum ada tangan yang mencegahnya .

"Ih lepasin Fir" Ujar Fani menggerak-nggerakan tangannya agar dilepas oleh Fira.

"Udah udah, ngapain sih berantem mulu ? Cape tau nggak ngliatnya ." Ujar Fira dengan santai .

"Huh si 'Tomboy' aja yang mulai dulu ..." Jawab Fani mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Fira hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Fani.

Fani yang merasa ditinggalkan pun tidak terima dan menyamai langkah Fira dengan banyak mengomel.

Sepertinya Fira harus membawa Head-set(Bener gak tulisannya ?) besok :D.

Di tempat lain :)

Sherryn

Setelah kurasa cukup jauh dari Si Fani , Aku berhenti dan mengatur nafasku sebaik mungkin.

Brukk!

'Argh Shit! Siapa nih yang ngarahin bola ke kepala gue ! Buset dah sakit bat kepala gue !' Batinku mengusap kepalaku dan mengambil bola Basket yang barusan saja mendarat tanpa Izin di belakangku . Basket?

Author

"Aduh, lo gimana sih Yan ! Kenapa harus Sherryn yang kena pukulan bolanya !" Ujar seorang cowo yang tampak sedang beraut muka takut nelihat bola yang tadinya ada di tangan temannya kini beralih ke tangan Sherryn.

"Yeee gue juga nggak tau kali Di .." Jawab Riyan pada teman yang baru saja menceramahinya atau memberi pendapat?. Yap temannya itu adalah Aldy.

"Aduh! Siapa Nih Yang lempar Bola Ini Ke gue !!!"Teriak Sherryn yang sudah berjalan mendekati Aldy dan Riyan yang berwajah pucat dengan bola Basket yang ia pantul-pantulkan ke bawah.

"Aldy Riyan !" Jawab Aldy dan Riyan bersamaan.

"Lah kok gue Di? Kan tadi lo yang nglempar bola ke Sherryn !" Protes Aldy tidak terima.

"E-eh , kan tadi lo yang oper ke gue ! Kan jadi salah lempar .." Jawab Riyan kebanyakan Ales(Alasan).

"Hidih, kan lo yang lempar berati gue nggak salah dong" Protes Riyan lagi tidak terima.

Sherryn yangg melihat perdebatan konyol dua cowo di depannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Duh, Lo-lo pada ngapain sih? Kalo mau berantem sekalian aja jangan cuma Debat Omongan!"Ujar Sherryn menggebu-gebu.

Lah? Anak mau berantem kok malah di dukung?.

"Huh." Ujar Aldy dan Riyan saling membuang muka.

"Lah kok malah kalian yang pada marah? Bukannya gue ya yang harus marah?!" Ujar Sherryn mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Aldy dan Riyan yang marah dengan tidak elitnya .

Ya ampun, kalian kan cowo Yan, di :v .

Masih tetap sama membuang muka.

"Huh, gue lagi yang ngalah. Oke , gini aja deh . Ayo adu Basket ama gue dua lawan 1 . Kalo kalian menang gue traktir di kantin sepuasnya . And kalo kalian yang kalah, Lo harus kerjain PR matematika gue yang tadi ditugasin Pak Hamzah !" Ujar Sherryn panjang lebar dan memutar bola Basketnya di atas telunjuk tangan kanannya .

Aldy dan Riyan yang mendengar kata 'Traktir sepuasnya' matanya langsung berbinar dan mengangguk antusias.

Matre bat kalian :v

"Wah boleh juga tuh, gue belum makan nih laper .. Gimana yan?" Ujar Aldy sekaligus tanyanya pada Riyan . Lah ngambeknya nggak jadi?

"Gue sih setuju -setuju aja ..." Jawab Riyan santai.

'Heh, siap-siap pusing lo ngerjain PR pak Hamzah!'Batin Sherryn menyeringai .

'Gue kuras dah dompet lo Ryn!' Batin Aldy menyeringai.

'Waduh, kalo gue kalah gimana ? Kepala gue bisa pecah nih.' Batin Riyan drngan raut muka takut.

Sherryn yang menyadari wajah Riyan yang pucat pun menyeringai senang.

Takut heh?

"Napa Takut Yan?" Goda Sherryn memantul-mantul kan bola basketnya ke bawah.

"E-eh nggak kok, ngapain gue takut!" Ujar Riyan mentutupi ketakutannya .

"We will see " Seru Sherryn melempar bola Basketnya ke atas.

Dan yah Kini permainannya telah berlangsung :)

Nggak usah di jelasin mainnya yah, gak penting juga kan?:).

Dan kini di akhir permainan, Aldy dan Riyan tepar tidak berdaya di bangku taman dekat lapangan Basket.

Sedangkan Sherryn? Ia mendekati Aldy dan Riyan sambil memegang bola Basketnya.

"Nyerah mas?" Ejek Sherryn dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Huh gila kalo gini caranya kita nggak bakal bisa kalahin Sherryn , Yan" Ujar Aldi mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah Sherryn.

"Iyah Di gue nyerah, cape bat !" Jawab Riyan memejam kan matanya lelah.

"Hadeh! Jadi cowo kalahan banget sih, Nih bukunya! Kalian kerjain ya ... Jangan sampe ada yang salah! Kalo ada yang salah 'Sret '" Ujar Sherryn melempar buku ke wajah Aldy dengan kata terakhir memperagakan telunjuknya ke arah tenggorokan .

"Hah, iya iya " Jawab Aldi lelah.

"Nah gitu dong.. Btw, gue ke kelas yah .."Ujar Sherryn meninggalkan Aldy dan Riyan.

Sherryn nggak sadar ya diliatin 'dia'?

'Em ini ya yang namanya Sherryn ? Cantik juga ...' Batin orang itu yang tak bukan adalah Andrey .

Tbc

-Ingat, Hati ini bukan Mainan. Aku masih ingin bahagia. Tolong, jangan dekati hati ini jika kamu tidak serius. Aku takut jatuh. -

Hai hai hai ??? Ada yang merasa jika ini dikit banget kah? Iya Aku juga merasa kok:(. Btw, Vot Commentnya yawh :D.

Salam Abang Andrey and Sherryn :)

-1045 kata-


	5. Pertama bertemu (tetes 3)

Author

TringgggggggG!

Bunyi tanda pulang, membuat para siswa yang bersorak ria . Yah ,akhirnya bisa bebas dari pelajaran membosankan :D.

"Fan, Fir,gue duluan ya..." Ujar Sherryn memasang tasnya hanya 1 tangan dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas sebelum --

"Dhe, tunggu dulu.." Ujar seorang cowo yang menyegah tangan Sherryn untuk berjalan lagi.

"Eh? Lo manggil gue ?" Tanya Sherryn menoleh ke samping kanan dan samping kiri mencari orang yang mungkin sedang dicari cowo itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, hanya ada dia disini.

"Nggak gue manggil tembok!Ya iyalah gue manggil lo.," Jawab cowo itu atau lebih tepatnya Andrey.

"Oh, apa'an gue mau pulang nih ," Jawab Sherryn ketus.

"Ya elah , sama kakak kelas songong amat " Ujar Andrey memicingkan matanya.

"E-eh lo kakak kelas? Em sorry ya, Eh iya ngapain lo eh maksudnya ngapain kakak manggil aku?" Tanya Sherryn sesopan mungkin.

Lah ternyata sopan toh?

"Etdah, manggilnya nggak usah aku kamu juga kali , Panggil lo gue aja nggak papa kok"Ujar Andrey.

"Oh ya udah , apa ?" Tanya Sherryn cuek.

"Gini, kenalin nama gue Andrey .." Ujar Andrey mengangkat tangannya.

"Lo lagi mau kenalan nih ceritanya ama gue?" Tanya Sherryn polos.

'Sabar dah Ndrii' Batin Andrey.

"Ya iyalah emang menurut lo gue lagi ngapain!" Jawab Andrey yang mulai gemas dengan tingkah gadis tomboy di depannya.

"Oh gitu . Gue Sherryn."

Sherryn mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan Andrey .

Deg

'Duh,kok gue deg-deg an gini sih?' Batin Andrey yang merasa gerakan jantungnya tidak lazim saat tangannya bersentuhan atau lebih tepatnya mengenggam tangan Sherryn.

"Kak? Hello kak? Nih tangan gue nggak mau dilepasin?" Ujar Sherryn menatap bingung ke arah Andrey .

"O-oh iya sorry." Jawab Andrey segera melepas tangan Sherryn.

"Btw, nggak ada yang mau diomongin lagi kan? Ya udah gue baik dulu." Pamit Sherryn cuek.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Balik naik apa?" Tanya Andrey.

"Motor, napa sih?" Tanya Sherryn balik.

"Oh naik motor... "Gumam Andrey.

Ni orang, aneh :v

Sherryn mengendikan bahunya dan melangkah lagi. Namun belum ada 2 langkah, Ada yang memanggilnya lagi.

"Ryn" Panggil Andrey.

"Huh, apa lagi?" Tanya Sherryn meniup poni depannya dan menoleh ke arah Andrey.

"Malem ini kosong nggak?" Tanya Andrey.

"Kosong? Maksudnya ?"Tanya balik Sherryn.

Kamu polos atau bego sih Ryn?

"Ampun dah , maksudnya malem ini lo ada acara nggak?" Tanya Andrey (lagi).

"Ohh.. Nggak tuh napa emang?" Tanya balik Sherryn (lagi).

"Gue mo ajak lo keluar , lo mau nggak?" Tanya Andrey (lagi).

"Keluar? Kemana emang?" Tanya balik Sherryn(lagi).

Greget? Pasti!

"Udah nggak usah kebanyakan tanya , mau nggak?" Tanya Andrey (lagi).

"Emm... Ya udah deh , jam berapa?" Angguk Sherryn dan tanya Sherryn (lagi).

"Nanti gue kabarin lo deh, sini minta pin BBM lo " Ujar Andrey.

"Nih" Ujar Sherryn menyerahkan Handphone nya.

"Sekalian nomer lo ya " Ujar Andrey yang masih sibuk mengotak atik handphone nya dan handphone Sherryn.

"Ya udah, gue balik" Ujar Sherryn melangkah pergi .

"THANKS YA.."Teriak Andrey.

"Urwell" Gumam Sherryn lirih.

Sepulang di rumah , Sherryn menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan membuka Handphone nya.

Andrey She Tamvans Invited you In BBM

Konfirm? Yah

Andrey She Tamvans Invited You In Facebook

Konfirm? Yah

Andrey She Tamvans Follow you In Instagram

Uhmm

Andrey She Tamvans follow you In Twitter

Uhmm

Sherryn

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat banyak notif di handphone ku dan itu semua tentang kak Andrey :). Kok seneng yah?

Ting nong ( Notif BBM)

Aku segera membacanya dan yah begitulah :D.

Andrey : Hai Hai :D

Sherryn : :v

Andrey : Ntar malem jam tujuh gue jemput ya :) nggak usah dandan cantik-cantik :) Dilarang kepo kita mau kemana :) dah segini aja Sayank *

Sherryn : Yah ya udah deh , Sayank pala lo peyang! :v

Andrey : Cie Baper :D

Sherryn : Ih apaan sih!

Andrey : Ya udah, Istirahat sana yank *

Sherryn : lo manggil gue sayank lagi, gue gibeng sekalian lo! :v

Andrey : Tegakah memukul Andrey yang super tamvans ini?

Sherryn : Pd bat lo !

Andrey :Btw , lagi apa Yank?

Read

Andrey : Yah kok cuma di read yank? :(

Read

Andrey : nggak boleh manggil sayank yah:(?

Sherryn : Y

Andrey : Yah, ya udah deh Ryn :(

Sherryn :Y

Andrey : Btw, dah punya pacar belum Ryn?

Sherryn : kepo aja luh!:v

Andrey : Kepo-kepo sayank lohh *

Sherryn : lagi gombal ya ceritanya ? :v.

Andrey : Nggak tuh :b Kamu baper ya?:D

Sherryn : oh, Cuma mau kasih tau kalo gombalan lo garing :v

Andrey : Kirain Baper :(

Sherryn : nggak bakal Baper kali sama gombalan lo :v

Andre : Yakin? *

Read

Andrey : Ya udah deh , Jangan lupa ntar malem ya * .. See you *

Read

Tbc .

-Karena perkenalan adalah awal dari suatu hubungan. Iya, suatu hubungan yang berakhir dengan tragis. -

Vot comment :D

-742 kata-


	6. PDKT (Tetes 4)

Author

"Emm bagus nggak ya? Apa yang ini aja? Eh nggak nggak , ini norak banget!, terus yang mana yaa?" Ujar Sherryn bermonolog sendiri sambil memegang dua baju di tangannya .

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Gumam Sherryn mengangkat bajunya mempergakannya di tubuhnya.

"Anak papa mau kemana sampe nyiapin baju kayak gitu?" Tanya Ayah Sherryn yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sherryn.

"Eh ada papa, nggak kok pah cuma diajak temen .." Jawab Sherryn agak Salting.

Ayah Sherryn yang mendengar jawab Sherryn terkekeh geli dan mendekat ke arah Sherryn.

"Temen apa temen???" Goda ayah Sherryn.

"I-ih apaan sih Pah, iya kok emang temen " Jawab Sherryn .

"Punya pacar kok nggak bilang ama papah sih?" Tanya ayah Sherryn menyeringai jahil.

"Pah , dia cuma temen Sherryn kok.." Jawab Sherryn .

"Oh gitu.. "Gumam Ayah Sherryn.

"Emm papah mau apa sih ke kamar Sherryn?" Tanya Sherryn.

Lah mau ngusir atau gimana nih ceritanya? :v

"Hadeh, ya nggak mau ngapa- ngapain sih.. Cuma mau liat anak papa aja, emang nggak boleh?" Jawab Ayah Sherryn.

"Owh, ya udah Pa .. Sherryn mau ganti baju dulu.. " Ujar Sherryn menarik tangan ayahnya ke depan pintu dan--

Sret

"Sherryn sibuk nih pa jadi nggak menerima tamu.." Ujar Sherryn dari dalam kamar.

'Huh punya anak kok jahat banget ama papahnya' Batin Ayah Sherryn menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ndrrrtt...Ndrrrttt

Sherryn yang mendengar getaran handphone nya , Langsung menyambar dan tersenyum membacanya .

Andrey : Ping!!!

Sherryn : Iya ?

Andrey : Gue udh di depan rumah lo nih :)

Sherryn : Loh ini kn blm jm 7?

Andrey : Emang :D Udah gih cepetan turun ke bawah , Lumutan gue nunggu disini .

Read

Sherryn langsung cekatan dan pada akhirnya ia memakai setelan baju yang biasa saja . Celana levis sebatas paha dan baju Hitam Putih lengan pendek dan jaket biru Folkadhot serta topi kesayangannya . Tapi kok ada yang beda ya?

Yap , Rambutnya tidak dikucir kali ini. Ia sengaja menguraikan rambutnya membuat kesan cantik berbeda yang lebih dari dirinya .

Kini ia sudah menuruni tangga dan memakai sepatu putihnya . Tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ayahnya memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang tersenyum sendiri . Kok kaya lagi kasmaran ya? Uhmmm .

"Mau kemana Ryn?"Tanya ayah Sherryn .

"Lah tadi kan Sherryn udah bilang, Sherryn mau pergi sama temen pah.." Jawab Sherryn memutar bola matanya malas . Tadi kan udah tanya pah :v.

"Pulangnya jangan malem-malem ya ..." Ujar ayah Sherryn yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sherryn.

'Yap !' Batin Sherryn menali tali sepatu terakhirnya dan bangkit dari duduknya .

Lalu, Ia membuka pintu rumah dan langsung di sambut oleh senyum Andrey yang mendadak berubah menatap Sherryn dari atas sampai bawah.

Sherryn yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu mengernyit bingung.

'Ada yang salah ya ama baju gue ?' Batin Sherryn.

"Kak lo kenapa ngliatin gue kek gitu ? Ada yang salah ya ama baju gue ?" Ujarnya menghampiri Andrey yang masih terbengong.

"Lo cantik banget Ryn.." Ujar Andrey lirih tanpa sadar. Lah nggak sadar toh?

Sherryn yang mendengarnya agak salting namun segera ia tutupi rasa Saltingnya.

"Lo nglantur ya kak?" Tanya Sherryn memastikan.

Andrey yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menggeleng keras dan memejamkan matanya (Salting mode).

'Gue tadi ngomong apa sih ama Sherryn? Duh bego banget lo ndri !' Batinnya .

'Kak Andrey kalo Salting lucu deh ' Batin Sherryn terkekeh geli.

Andrey yang merasa Sherryn tertawa pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung seolah bertanya 'Kenapa ketawa?'.

Sherryn yang mengerti maksud dari Andrey hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek .

"Ya udah gih cepet jadi keluar nggak?!" Seru Sherryn .

"Huh, ya udah Naik aja ." Jawab Andrey .

Shertyn langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas motor Hitam Andrey dan memakai Helm yang di berikan Andrey .

"Cepet jalan." Ujar Sherryn atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sherryn pada Andrey.

"Iya iya " Jawab Andrey malas.

"Nggak mau pegangan nih??" Goda Andrey yang melihat tangan Sherryn berpegangan di blakang.

"I-ih apaan sih! Jangan modus lo ya !" Ujar Sherryn mencubit pinggang Andrey tak pelan.

"A'k! Duh kok malah di cubit sih ! Gue mau ngebut lo jangan salahin gue kalo ntar lo kabur kebawa angin .." Ujar Andrey cuek .

"Awas lo kalo ngebut!" Seru Sherryn .

Dan --

Bruuummm..

Singkat ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hadeh , ngeselin banget lo kak ! Gue kan usah bilang jangan ngebut , eh lo malah ngebut bawa motornya ! Serasa jantung gue mau copot tau nggak !" Cerocos Sherryn sambil melepas helm nya dan memberikannya pada Andrey. Yah walaupun ngasihnya agak gedeg sih :v.

Andrey hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ceramah dari Sherryn.

"Em btw , ngapain kita kesini?" Tanya Sherryn pada Andrey karena masih bingung dengan tempat di depannya .

' Lah kok ke cafe ? Loh ini kan dark cafe? Lah gue kan takut gelap ? ' Batin Sherryn pucat.

"Lah lah lah? Napa wajah lo pucet gitu? Lo takut ya ~~??" Goda Andrey menoel - noel pipi Chubby Sherryn.

"I-ih apaan sih. Ya nggak lah ngapain coba gue takut." Jawab Sherryn bohong .

"Oh gituu~~ ya udah ayo masuk ~~" Ujar andrey menyeringai dan melangkah mendahului.

Ya ia sudah tau jika Sherryn fobia kegelapan juga fobia laut. Tapi, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan boleh dong ya?

Siapa tau Sherryn peluk-peluk gituh?. Alah modusmu itu loh Ndri , Ya lord !.

"E-eh tungguin gue dong kak! Asal main tinggal aja !" Ujar Sherryn memukul pundak Andrey tak pelan.

"Adah! Huuh lo cewe tenaganya udah kaya Sumo loh ya " Ujar Andrey kesakitan sekaligus mengejek Sherryn.

"Sumo ?? Eh lo kalo ngomong dijaga ya kak ! Hadeh , ngeselin bat gue pergi sama cowo nyebelin kaya Lo kak !" Cerocos Sherryn memainkan mulutnya .

"Lah ... Nyebelin tapi suka kan ~~???" Goda Andrey menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk - nunjuk ke arah Sherryn.

"I-ih apaan sih ! Geli ndiri gue kalo emang suka ama lo kak ." Jawab Sherryn tersenyum remeh.

Kamu belum nyadar Ryn , karena Cinta slalu datang terlambat :).

"Huh, ya dah yok masuk." Ujar Andrey membuka pintu Cafe.

Andrey bergerak ke arah Resepsionis penerima tamu .

Tapi , wajah Sherryn memucat seketika saat melihat wajah sang Resepsionis.

Lah gimana nggak pucet? .Biasanya kan Resepsionis cantik ya ? Badannya langsing-langsing yah? Bedakannya uhh menor - monor elegant kan?.

Lah ini?. Beda 360 Pemirsa!.

Wajahnya ancur mirip setan yang ada di film - film.Rambutnya panjang menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang dipenuhi darah . Bajunya putih . Huuhh, udah mirip Kunti tuhh. Udah gitu, ruangannya gelap guys ... Huuuhh~~~~... Bener-bener ekstrim readers !.

"Ryn? Hello Ryn? Lo kok pucet gitu sih ?" Tanya Andrey pura - pura tudak tau dengan wajah menyeringai.

"K-kak ... Gue takut banget sama kegelapan... Cari cafe yang laen aja yah.." Ujar Sherryn jujur dengan eajah memelas merangkul tangan Andrey.

'Gotcha! Akhirnya ngaku ...' Batin Andrey merasa menang.

Tapi ini baru awal ...

"Aduh lo kok penakut banget sih? ...udah ayo nggak papa .. Kan ada gue.." Ujar Andrey dengan lembut.

Misi mulai berjalan bang Andrey?.

Sherryn menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Andrey.

"Udah lo percaya deh ama gue .. Nggak papa kok.. Ayo .." Ujar Andrey dengan nada lebih lembut dan menggandeng tangan Sherryn memberi kehangatan lebih.

Dan yah ... Resepsionis itu pun membukakan pintu khusus untuk Andrey dan Sherryn.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari kayu dan juga meja kayu .

"Emm lo mau pesen apa Ryn?" Tanya Andrey saat orang yang membawakan menu sudah datang.

Andrey kan nggak bakal takut, jadi santai aja lah.

Sherryn terus memejamkan matanya fokus hingga tak mendengar kata Andrey.

"Ryn? Kok diem aja sih gue tanyain?" Tanya Andrey membuyarkan arah fokus Sherryn.

"A-ah iya kak .. Gue nggak pesen deh.. Liat temptnya aja udah bikin gue mual .." Ujar Sherryn menatap risih ke arah samping kanannya .

"Oh gitu... Ya udah deh gue pesen 'Blood Fried Rice ' Aja deh.." Ujar Andrey menulis pesanannya di atas papan yang sudah disediakan.

"Lah? Nasi goreng darah? Darah beneran gitu?" Tanya Sherryn yang merasa jijik dengan nama makanan yang Andrey pesan.

"Yah nggak gitu juga kali... Nasi goreng biasa sih, cuma Saos yang ditaburin di atasnya itu warna merah darah . And Nasinya juga warna merah. Itu satu-satunya makanan yang nggak nyeremin.." Jelas Andrey panjang lebar.

Sherryn mengangguk - angguk tanda mengerti.

"Nanti makan bareng aja yah.." Ujar andrey memulai aksi Modusnya lagi.

"Hidih , males banget ." Jawab Sherryn ketus .

"Lah... Gitu ya ..." Ujar Andrey dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat kecewa.

Sherryn hanya terkekeh geli dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat - buat oleh Andrey.

"Iya iya ... Ntar makan bareng dehhh ... " Ujar Sherrn tersenyum simpul.

Andrey yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar. Rencana berhasil .

Tak lama pesanan datang. Entah apa yang membuat Sherryn menghiraukan semua hal yang ia takuti . Kegelapan? Ya kegelapan. Ia merasakan fobia itu sekarang, tapi mengapa ia tidak merasa takut?.

Apa karena ... Andrey ?

"Nih.. Lo suapin gue ya.." Ujar Andrey menyodorkan piring ke tengah dengan jurus mata Puppy Eyes.

Sherrn mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lah ? Gue kan maunya makan bareng , jadi nggak peke suap-suapan yahh..." Goda Sherryn .

"Huuuhh.. Dedhe Sherryn jahat... Huweeee.." Ujar Andrey yang sengaja di buat-buat.

Sherryn terkekeh geli melihatnya .

Saat Andrey sedang mangis dibuat -buat, Sherryn alngsung saja menjejalkan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke mulut Andrey . Sehingga Andrey mengentikan sandiwaranya dan mengunyah dengan sebal.

Loh kok marah?

Ya iyalah nyuapinnya aja tidak berperasaan kayak gitu :v.

TBC.

-Karena apa yang ingin kita raih, tidak selalu dapat kita genggam. Ada kalanya kita harus melepas suatu hal bahkan sebelum kita menggenggam hal itu. -

Comment?

Thx.


End file.
